Two Worlds, One Family
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: this journey Rosella has to face her past, love, hatred, pain, comfort, healing, death, and all around drama. Will she find out who she is and bring her family back together? or will she fail and pay the ultimate sacrifice? Read to find out. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rosella Ruby Nights . I have blond hair and red eyes. I am 5'9'' tall and 115 pounds. I am sixteen and own my own bakery. My adopted father, Zachary William Nights, and his son, my adopted brother, Robert Philoctetes Nights, work in a special military branch called N.E.S.T.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my cellphone ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Pumpkin. Are you going to work today?" Dad asked.

"No, I'm not opening today." I said, grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Cool. Your brother and I am able to come home today and I was hoping you could make your famous fried chicken and fries?" he said the last bit like a question.

"Sure, I'll head to the store now." I said, grabbing the keys for my black GMC Topkick pickup.

"Alright Pumpkin, see you soon." Dad said, hanging up. I got into my pickup and drove towards the the highway.

* * *

After a bit of driving a Saleen S281 police car sped pas with a Silver Audi R8 chasing it. The Audi rammed into the front of my truck, causing me to lose control and crash into the concrete barrier. Suddenly I heard the sound of metal hitting metal, so I looked out the window. There are two large robotic creatures fighting. Both the black and white and the silver bots have red eyes. I grabbed my Glock .40 cal and painfully got out of my truck. The bots looked at me.

"HUMAN, GET OUT OF HERE!" Black-and-white roared. Silver reached for me and I shot him in the eye. Silver roared in pain and grabbed me. Black-and-white looked livid.

"Put. Her. Down." he hissed.

"This pest? Okay." Silver said, squeezing me before letting go. As I fell I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. Instead of hitting the ground I fell into a metal hand, cutting my forehead in the process . I groaned in pain, fighting to say conscious. The next thing I know I am in the back seat of a car that is driving itself. I groaned and I heard a voice come from the radio."Easy, you are going to be fine."

I nodded and said. "What's your...name?"

"Barricade." he said. "What is yours?" he asked.

Something about him seemed familiar and I said. "Rosella Ruby Nights." he didn't say anything. If he was able to l'm sure that he would be nodding. I couldn't keep fighting sleep so I let it consume me.

* * *

please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Autobots

I only own my Oc's

* * *

When I awoke I heard voices so I kept my eyes closed . "What do we do with her? Galloway would throw a fit." a voice I recognized as my brother's said.  
"I know that, but the 'Cons may go after her. You know she is special, right?" that was Dad's voice.  
"Special how?" I heard someone ask.  
"Well-" Dad was cut off by my brother. "That's for her to say."  
"What about a guardian? That way she is protected, has freedom, and can come here when she wants." another voice said.  
"I like it." Dad said.  
"Who would be her guardian?" another voice I recognized as Barricade said.

I got tired of laying here so I opened my eyes. I groaned, trying to sit up. "Easy, you were hurt pretty good." I looked at the man next to me. He looks like he's in his late forty's; has brownish/blond hair, medium build, and bright blue eyes. My eyes moved to my brother, who I haven't seen in years. He has short black hair, medium build, brown eyes, and is quite muscled.  
"Hey , Aphrodite is finally awake." Robert said.  
"Don't call me that Robert!" I snapped, glaring at him.  
"Aww is my baby sister mad?" he teased.  
"Robert Philoctetes Nights, I am warning you, knock it off!" I growled.  
"Gah! the full name!" he then dramatically fell to the floor.  
"And you call me a 'Drama Queen'." I deadpanned. "Alright children. Rose, I would like you to meet the leader of our allies and friends, Optimus Prime." Dad said and Optimus stepped forward. Optimus looks to be in his early twenty's; has black hair, medium build, and bright blue eyes. I stuck my hand out to shake his and said. "Rosella Nights, It's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded and said.  
"This is our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet. and I believe you already know Barricade." I looked at Barricade. He has black hair medium build and looked like a typical police officer, minus the red eyes.  
"I thought Barricade was a robotic being." I murmured.  
"We all are, we are just using a Holoform." Barricade said, waving to Optimus and Ratchet.  
"My guess is that a Holoform is a solid holographic projection of what you would look like if human?" I said.  
"She got it. The first to figure it out without one of us to explain it." Ratchet said.  
"She's Not dumb." Robert said, getting off the floor .  
"Would you like to meet the rest of my team?" Optimus asked and I nodded. I got of of the bed and followed the others to a hanger that had several cars.

The flamed peterbilt started coming apart and taking a new form. I made a guess.  
"Optimus?" I asked and he nodded. Next a rescue hummer transformed.  
"Ratchet?" I asked and he nodded. Then a Saleen S281 police car transformed.  
"Barricade." I stated, remembering the robotic creature that saved my life. Barricade nodded, smiling.  
"This is my Weapons Specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said, pointing to a black GMC Topkick Pickup.  
It transformed and pointed two large cannons at me and said. "You feeling lucky, punk?"  
"Considering not being killed by being sideswiped and being stupid, I feel very lucky." I said, smirking.  
"How were you stupid?" Robert asked, scratching the back of his neck.  
"She shot Sideways in the optic." Barricade said and I scratched the back of my neck, laughing nervously.  
"Wow remind me to never tick you off." Robert laughed.  
I rolled my eyes and said. "May we continue with the introductions?"  
Optimus nodded and said. "My Second-In-Command, Prowl."  
Another police car transformed and said. "Hello."  
I nodded and said. "I'm Rose, nice to meet you."  
"My Third-In-Command, Jazz." a silver Pontiac Solstice transformed and said. "Hey, lil' lady, ma' name's Jazz."  
"Rose, and nice to meet you." I laughed and Optimus shook his head.  
"Our front-liners and elder twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." a red Lamborghini Gallardo and yellow Lamborghini Gallardo transformed.  
"Hi, I'm Sideswipe and this is my brother, Sunny." the red 'Bot said, pointing to the yellow one.  
"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker hissed at his twin.  
"Hey! Why is there a civilian on base?!" I turned to see a man in a suit with glasses and balding brown hair.  
"Director Galloway, this is Rose-" Robert started before being cut off by Galloway. "I don't care who she is. I want this civilian off base now."  
I was suddenly picked up and the one who picked me up said. "She is under our protection." I looked at the bot who picked me up. Ironhide.  
"She is leaving, or you two will be discharged." Galloway said, pointing to Robert and Dad, before walking off.  
"Fine, I'll leave. Can someone give me a ride home?" I asked as Ironhide put me down .  
"No you-" I cut Robert off. "I need to open shop today anyway."  
"How are you going to get there? Your truck was totaled." Robert asked "Crap." I said, scratching the back of my neck.  
"What kind of truck did you have ma'am?" I turned to see a brown haired man and a dark skinned man had entered the room.  
"Rose meet William Lennox and Robert Epps." my brother said. I shook hands with the men and said.  
"I am Rose and I had a black GMC Topkick Pickup." Lennox and Epps started laughing.  
" Ironhide, you will be Rose's guardian." Optimus ordered and Ironhide nodded.  
"I need to open shop so, you mind dropping me off at my bakery?" I asked Ironhide. He nodded and transformed .  
"Rose, here." Robert handed me my gun and purse. I put my Glock into my purse and got into the driver seat.  
"See y'all later." I said and Ironhide started driving out off their base.

"How old are you?" Ironhide asked as he drove down the road.  
"Sixteen." I said. I couldn't get Optimus off my mind. For some reason he seemed familiar. When I look at him I feel like I am forgetting something important, something to do with him.  
"Why are your eyes red?" Ironhide asked, snapping me from my thoughts.  
"I was born with them like that, though most people think I'm a demon or a freak."  
"What? Witch of your parents have red eyes?" he asked and I shrugged.  
"I'm adopted. I have never met my birth parents." I said. Ironhide remained silent as we pulled into the parking lot of my bakery. I got out, walked into my bakery and started up the ovens. I put on my apron and started the cakes, pies, cookies, and pastries that I sell in the store. I walked out of the back when the bell on the front door opened. Analyse, Elsa, Rick, Jim, Mark, Carol, Sarah, Karlynn, Kelsey, and Carl walked in.  
"Hey, I thought I would be alone today." I said as Jim, Rick, Mark, Carl, Sarah, Analyse, and Elsa followed me into the back.  
"Never, we are a team, besides you never stay closed for more than a day, if you can help it." Rick said as he and the others put on their aprons.

"Ugh, I am so glad it's the end of the day." Carol said, closing down the computers. "Yup. Here let me close, you just go home." I said and she nodded. She walked out of the store and I locked it up. As I was walking over to Ironhide, I received a Text from Robert.  
::What has four legs, is green and fuzzy, and if it fell out of a tree it would kill you?:: ~Robert  
::An animal?:: ~Me.  
::No. A pool table.:: ~Robert.  
::That was stupid.:: ~Me. I walked over to Ironhide and got in. He started driving when Robert replied.  
::It sounded better in my head.:: ~Robert. "Na', really?" I muttered, sending a text back.  
::Most things sound better in your head. Outside of it is usually a bad Idea.:: ~Me  
::Name one.:: ~Robert  
::Two words: The well.::~Me  
::Shit.::~Robert.

I laughed and Ironhide said. "What is so humorous?"  
I looked at the dash and said. "Making a fool out of my brother."  
"Doesn't he do that himself?" he asked.  
"Touche." Ironhide pulled into my drive, I got out, walked in my house and went to bed.  
This was one long day.

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my Oc's

Sorry It took me so long to update.

* * *

(Dream/memory)

_I sat in the car with Robert, George (Robert's identical twin), and Anna (who is 5'9'' tall; has raven black hair, and brown eyes. She is 20 years old). We were heading home from the beach.  
"So how was ye' fifteenth birthday, Rosie?" George asked, using his special nickname for me.  
"Awesome. Hey, can we spar later, Annie?" I said.  
Anna laughed and said. "sure, lil' sis."  
Suddenly, Anna screamed. There is a car heading straight for us at a very fast pace. Robert swerved, but the car hit the passenger side and we started rolling. George, who was next to me, Pulled me to him and pretty much wrapped himself around me to keep me safe.  
After a few moments of rolling, we stopped. I felt a horrible pain in my abdomen, so I looked down. There is a metal rod sticking out of George's stomach and into mine.  
"E-easy R-Rosie, everything will be alright." George said, his voice cracking in pain.  
Tears started to fall out of my eyes and George wiped them away. "Don't cry, lil sis. *Cough* Everything will be alright." he murmured.  
"WE FOUND THEM!" I heard someone yell, before losing consciousness._

* * *

_ I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital room. "Look who is finally awake." I looked at the female nurse, who smiled.  
"Wh-where are my b-brothers and sister?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.  
"I am sorry sweet heart, but I cannot say." She said and I started getting up.  
The nurse tried to push me back down as the doctor came in.  
"Where are my siblings?!" I demanded the doctor.  
"I am sorry to say that you and Young Robert were the only ones to survive arriving here. George and Anna were dead on arrival."  
"NO!"_

* * *

(End)

I jolted up, breathing heavily. I got out of bed and walked to my back porch. I sat on the ground and put my head between my knees.  
"Are you alright, Rosella?"  
I looked at Ironhide, who was in his alt. mode, and said. "Y-yeah, I-I'm *Hick* fine."  
"Then why are you crying?" he asked and I wiped my cheeks. He was right.  
"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled.  
Ironhide activated his holoform and walked over to me. He sat down and pulled me to him. "I know you are going through something and you don't have to say anything if you don't feel comfortable, but I wan't you to know that you can tell me anything."  
"Do-do you promise to keep it between us?" I asked and he nodded  
"A horrible memory haunts me at night." I said  
"Of what?"  
"My brother and sister's death. Robert had a twin brother named George, they were identical. Anna was the oldest of us. We were on our way back from spending my birthday at the beach, but was hit by a car and we rolled -so many time I lost track- and there was a metal rod sticking from George's stomach and into mine. A week later I awoke from a coma and found that only Robert and I survived." I said  
"Oh, sparkling." Ironhide sighed. I laid my head on his chest and listened to a soft humming of what would be his heart and fell asleep

(Ironhide's P.O.V)

I looked at the recharging girl in my arms and sighed. She has gone through a lot, having her siblings die.  
I took her to my Alt. mode and placed her into the back seat.  
I deactivated my holoform and went into recharge. But just before I fell into recharge a thought struck my processor.

_What am I gonna do when Lennox goes home and I have to be his guardian?_

* * *

I am sorry it is short, I am running out of ideas for this story  
Please review


End file.
